


January 20, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One scowl materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's long face the second one Smallville creature pinned him to a tree. He struggled for a few seconds. Amos glanced at Supergirl while she suffered his same fate. He shrieked when the creature bit his shoulder. Wincing, he ceased struggling. His scowl returned before he revealed long fangs of his own.





	January 20, 2005

I never created DC canon.

One scowl materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's long face the second one Smallville creature pinned him to a tree. He struggled for a few seconds. Amos glanced at Supergirl while she suffered his same fate. He shrieked when the creature bit his shoulder. Wincing, he ceased struggling. His scowl returned before he revealed long fangs of his own.

The hungry creature shrieked after Amos bit into its limb. After it released Supergirl and Amos, it fled. Searched for others to possibly devour.

Supergirl viewed her preacher father's teeth returning to normal. Well, normal for an alien. ''I'll choose the next location for our stroll where there aren't any hungry or territorial monsters,'' she said.

Amos nodded quickly.

THE END


End file.
